zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Chef Hatchet and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Chef Hatchet and Heather. Overview If being hated by the rest of the cast doens't scared her, Chef Hatchet probably does as he hates Heather as much as everyone else. For most part in the series, Chef make sure that Heather suffer and treats her badly. Each time he saw her getting injured or in someway humiliated, Chef laughs at her. In response, Heather hated Chef too and openly mocks his cooking throughout the series. It was Chef who caused Heather to lose her hair in Total Drama Island and even when she nervously kicked the razor off his hands, it still landed on her head, shaving off her hair and causing her to be bald for a long time. Total Drama Island Basic Straining Chef demonstrate how harsh he can be by straightening all the contestants including tilting Heather's head with a rod. Search and Do Not Destroy Heather's key is located inside Chef's refrigerator which was, as Chris states, treasured by Chris as he is always dusting it for fingerprints. Once the challenge begins, Heather enters the kitchen and open the fridge, only to find Chef inside, holding a large butcher knife, with a menacing look on his face. Terrified, Heather closed the door and leaves. Some time later, Chef fall asleep and Heather had Lindsay helpedher to enter the kitchen by lowering her down from the roof by rope. After successfully retrieving her key, Heather is about to leave but Lindsay was startled by a bee and almost dropped her. Luckily, Chef didn't notice her and Heather was be able to escape with both her live and key. Hide and Be Sneaky Chef found both Lindsay and Heather hiding in his kitchen (also known as Forbidden Territory) and proceeds to chase them. He manage to hit them with his water gun before they get to the safety zone. Later, Heather inform Chef that she found where DJ and Owen were hiding and award her invincibilty as per challenge rules. Hook, Line, and Screamer The challenge of the episode is for the campers to avoid Chef, dressed up as an escaped convict armed with a hook and a chainsaw who is hunting them. Heather however ignores Gwen's advice that everyone should stick together and went to the bathroom. As she is about to take a shower, Heather realises someone is also in the bathroom with her and thought it is Duncan trying to peek at her. However, she found out that it was Chef and started screaming as Chef caught her and bring her to the tent with Chris and the already captured contestants. Heather was clearly traumatized for her captured as she is seen huddling in fear for a while in the tent. Are We There Yeti? Chef paired up Gwen and Heather for the challenge against Duncan and Owen and inform them to find their way back to camp and warn them about Sasquatchanakwa which Heather refuse to believe, thinking that the creature is just a hoax. After everyone returns, Chef admits that he stole Heather's make up kit to enjoy his free time, much to Heather's shock. I Triple Dog You! As part of Gwen and Owen's revenge against her for her actions towards them and their friends throughout the season, Heather had to participitate all the challenges the two of them throw of her. The final challenge was from Lindsay; have her hair shaved from Chef. Heather was nervous as if she did not let Chef shaved her hair, she will lose the challenge and will be eliminated. As Chef brought the razor blade closer to her head, Heather kicked it off his hand at the last minute but the blade landed on her head in the end, leaving her head bald. Regardless, Heather was eliminated since she refuse to have her head shaved, much to her frustration. TrentDare2.png|Heather's dares include being force-fed hard boiled eggs by Chef... ChefSock.png|...kissing Chef's sock puppet... Time4HairCut.jpg|...and getting her hair shaved by Chef Total Drama Action Alien Resurr-eggiton Heather's group (consisting of herself, Izzy, Owen and Harold) were the first contestants found by Chef (who is playing the role of Mama Alien) during the challenge. After easily taking down Harold and Owen, Chef move on to target the girls. Heather further made Chef mad by calling him a "glorifed, dung beetle, lizard" hybrid. As Chef is about to open fire, Izzy draw out her own gun and once again engage Chef in combat, giving Heather enough time to run away. Despite her efforts, Chef is able to defeat Izzy and continue to hunt for Heather. Once he found her, Chef starts to chase Heather and exclaim that he is getting back at her for putting laxative in his food last season (referring to the muffin that Heather gave to Gwen under the pretense of being Trent in The Very Last Episode, Really!). Chef sucessfully shot her, the resulting force causes her to lose her wig as it fell into a grate. Because of this, Heather has to spend majority of the season bald. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 While Chef is trying to start the plane, Heather barge into the cockpit to use the new confessional which greatly annoys Chef as he couldn't concentrate. He then teases Heather about her alleged crush on Alejandro while she is talking about him. Frustrated, Heather leaves the cockpit. The Am-AH-Zon Race Once the challenge has ended, Chef is sent to retrieved Team Amazon who were captured by a group of natives. Upon finding them, Heather ordered Chef to bow down to her since she is worshipped by theZing-Zings as their queen. However, Chef isn't afraid and reveals that they are actually hired actors. Newf Kids on the Rock When the Total Drama Jumbo Jet landed in the middile of the sea, Chef pushed everyone into the water, with Heather being the last person. She desperately tried to hang on one of the chairs but in the end, Chef proved stronger and throw her out of the plane, still holding on the cushion. Chef then laughed as she bounces on the water. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon Heather is brought back to the island in order to demonstrate the challenge of the day to the new contesants. After she exit Chris' zeppelin, Chef forcefully placed a jetpack on her, sending her flying through several fire rings and getting injured while landing. Later, while Chris and Chef were overseering the challenge, Heather used one of Chris' Gemmies to knock out the both of them and threw them off the zeppelin in order to steal the million dollars. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts